


Infiltration

by AmberBrown



Series: Earning Their Keep [9]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: " Treville paused, Athos watched him glance quickly at Aramis and then across to d’Artagnan.‘...my understanding is that the man’s...preferences...are not what society considers normal.’D’Artagnan looked up from the letter, ‘in what way?’Treville was clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to say, ‘he has interests...sexually...that are...different.’ "Aramis and d'Artagnan go under cover to obtain some important documents. The men they are with are only interested in one thing...





	1. Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read the previous stories all you need to know is that Aramis and d'Artagnan are in an established relationship.

The meeting was informal, the four of them spread themselves around the room listening to Treville. Athos and d’Artagnan stood closer to the desk reading the letter Treville had just finished reading out to them. It contained information regarding a nobleman who was rumoured to hold documentation that could prove dangerous to the fragile relationship between France and Spain.

 

Porthos and Aramis were leaning against the wall, listening as Treville gave them instructions.

 

‘The four of you will travel to Chartres. The Comte owns a large house there. Get the documentation, if you cannot remove it, destroy it.’

 

Athos looked up from the letter, ‘how reliable is your source?’

 

‘He is a man I have known for many years, he is an acquaintance of the Comte, and I believe he may be able to introduce you to him. You may find it easier to obtain the paperwork by infiltration rather than burglary. The house is big, if you are there on invitation it will be easier for you to move around…’

 

Treville paused, Athos watched him glance quickly at Aramis and then across to d’Artagnan.  
‘...my understanding is that the man’s...preferences...are not what society considers normal.’

 

D’Artagnan looked up from the letter, ‘in what way?’

 

Treville was clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to say, ‘he has interests...sexually...that are...different.’

 

Again, Treville glanced at Aramis and d’Artagnan. Athos did not think their Captain knew about the relationship the two had. Perhaps he was thinking back to the time the two men were captured and raped. Perhaps he was worried they would find it difficult to deal with the Comte’s proclivities. When Treville spoke again Athos was shocked to realise that Treville did know about the relationship.

 

‘I think that two of you should try to infiltrate the Comte’s group. Aramis, you would have to act as the...dominant partner to d’Artagnan. I believe you could pass yourself off as a minor noble travelling to Paris to see the King,’ Treville paused when he saw the slight look of shock on Aramis’ face.

 

Their Captain smiled, ‘I’ve known for years, Aramis, and I have no problem with it. You are discrete and have never caused me any worry. And d’Artagnan, despite a shaky start, you are just as discrete...but I am your Captain, I am an observant man.’

 

Porthos smirked when Aramis shifted slightly, ‘I told you ‘e knew.’

 

‘Now, this will be dangerous. From what I understand from, Jean-Pierre, the Comte entertains other men who have similar interests to himself, they each have a...’ Treville paused, searching for the word he wanted, ‘subservient man, who acts as their valet and performs other tasks for their masters. The valet’s in the Comte’s circle are seen as quite disposable. D’Artagnan, you will have to be careful not to cause the noblemen to dislike you.’

 

Athos watched Aramis’ expression turn to one of concern. His friend did not seem too keen on the plan and Athos could see why. But it would appear that Aramis and d’Artagnan were the best suited to carry the plan through. Neither himself or Porthos would be able to masquerade as the sort of men the Comte associated with and although he was fairly sure there were other Musketeers with similar sexual preferences as his two friends, this plan needed two men who were comfortable with each other and knew each other well enough to be convincing.

 

‘Provided we are able to get the documents quickly I can’t see any issues,’ said d’Artagnan who looked across to Aramis who nodded.

 

‘Be careful,’ said Treville, ‘I’m sorry to ask you both to take on this job, and the danger it will put you in, but we need those documents.’

 

MMMM

 

As the men filed out of Treville’s office Porthos fell into step beside Aramis.

 

‘This ain’t right. I know you two are the only ones who can pull this off, but you’re being used, exploited. The Captain shouldn’t really be asking you to do this.’

 

As the meeting had progressed the Captain had explained that the Comte and a small group of his friends were living together and according to the Treville’s source, lived well. The Comte was clearly rich and liked to spend his money.

 

‘I don’t think he wanted to ask us, Porthos, but it will be the easiest way to get hold of the documentation,’ replied Aramis, ‘d’Artagnan and I will be fine, we’ll get out as soon as we can. If the Comte lives a largely hedonistic lifestyle, the chances are he will be easily distracted giving us time to search.’

 

‘But you might ‘ave to...do stuff…’

 

Aramis looked away before saying quietly, ‘I know.’

 

D’Artagnan turned back to Aramis and smiled, ‘it’s awkward, but surely it’s just like when you entertained the lovely Louise last month so that we could search the rest of the house.’

 

Porthos looked across at d’Artagnan, ‘I don’t think that’s what his problem is…’

 

D’Artagnan looked confused for a few seconds before he realised what Porthos meant. The younger man put his hand on Aramis’ shoulder and looked him firmly in the eyes.

 

‘It’s an assignment. It’s not a betrayal. I know that; you know that. If we have to do...stuff with the other men, then we have to. This is not something I’m looking forward to, but it is necessary.’

 

Aramis nodded. Porthos could tell his friend was not convinced. He felt sorry for him. He knew that Aramis and d’Artagnan had been in a relationship for some months, and he believed neither man had any other male lovers, which was probably the cause of Aramis’ concern. Both men had female lovers, but Porthos knew that in Aramis’ case the women were for appearance's sake, and they were inclined to give him gifts. Without the gifts, which Aramis sold, he would not have been able to pay for his private rooms, away from the garrison.

 

Porthos noticed Athos looking at him. The swordsman indicated that they should leave their friends alone. It was obvious the men would have to discuss things that they might not wish to talk about in front of them. Porthos nodded slightly and after gently slapping Aramis on the shoulder walked away.

 

‘We’ll leave for Chartres in the morning,’ said Athos as he followed Porthos from the training yard.

 

MMMM

 

Aramis watched his friends leave, he sighed and turned to d’Artagnan. 

 

‘You are right, this is a job. I shouldn’t get myself wound up by the thought of what we may have to do. Although I am more concerned for you. You will have to be very careful. If what Treville says is correct the men acting as valet’s are not treated as...men at all. It sounds like they are almost slaves to their masters. I’ve heard about people who live that kind of lifestyle...it is strange,’ Aramis sighed again, ‘I don’t like the idea of treating you as anything other than my equal.’

 

D’Artagnan started walking out of the garrison.

 

‘Where are you going?’

 

‘To your rooms, we can’t talk freely here...and we need to be able to talk properly.’

 

Aramis followed his lover, knowing the younger man had a valid point. They were about to take on roles that were alien to both of them and they needed to be prepared.

 

Aramis thought back to the first few times they slept together. At the start he was a slightly dominant partner, but only because d’Artagnan was inexperienced. His true sexual preferences had been repressed for many years. Aramis helped his lover, taught him, led him to a certain extent, but not now. The man could take the lead when they were together, they were equal partners in their relationship. And Aramis would not have it any other way.

 

When they reached Aramis’ rooms they quietly passed the door to his nosy landlady and climbed the stairs. Once safely inside d’Artagnan pulled Aramis into an embrace.

 

‘It’ll be fine, we’ll be fine,’ he said quietly.

 

After kissing Aramis briefly he pushed the man away, keeping him at arms length and looking into his eyes. Aramis could not help smiling at his lover. 

 

‘OK,’ he said with a nod. 

 

‘I have to admit I don’t really understand how these men live, are the valet’s really treated so poorly?’

 

‘Yes,’ said Aramis realising his lover needed as much information as possible, ‘I was once propositioned by a man who kept a subservient partner. I met the man, he was quiet, subdued. The master, because that is what the valet called him, thought nothing of hitting the man for the slightest wrongdoing...I left as soon as I was given the opportunity. The whole situation made me feel sick...but the man could have left if he wanted to...he liked being there.’

 

D’Artagnan could not hide his disgust. He rubbed Aramis’ arm before walking away and finding a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine. He pulled out a chair from the small table and nodded towards it. Aramis sat down.

 

‘Perhaps you should be in charge, you seem quite capable of ordering me about,’ said the marksman with a chuckle. 

 

‘But, in this you will have more experience than I,’ replied d’Artagnan as he poured the wine.

 

MMMM 

 

D’Artagnan watched as Aramis settled himself and gathered his thoughts. He could tell his lover was still troubled by what they were about to embark upon. The equality in their relationship was very important to Aramis. The relationship had begun following both of them being attacked and forced into submission. Occasionally one of them would be a little more forceful with their sexual encounters, but it was always consensual and enjoyed by the other. In the early days of the relationship both men had struggled to avoid flashbacks to their assaults. But the shared horror meant that they both understood what the other felt and could empathise and help the other through the memory.

 

What worried d’Artagnan more was Aramis’ slightly protective nature. Despite them being equals, his lover still watched out for him. But, thought d’Artagnan, Porthos and Athos did the same. Being the youngest of the four and the one with the least years as a Musketeer, he was often considered by them as an apprentice, in a friendly way. Most of the time it was not an issue, but in this instance Aramis might have to let d’Artagnan be abused, and he knew his lover would find that difficult.

 

‘I don’t know too much about these sorts of men,’ said Aramis after taking a sip of the wine, ‘they usually have money, to live their lifestyle without being caught by the authorities requires them to pay off people and in some cases move around the country.’

 

‘And the men that act as their valet’s, do they truly choose to be slaves to these men?’

 

‘Yes, I cannot understand it. Particularly if they are treated in such a disposable way. I didn’t realise the masters were so callous with their men.’

 

D’Artagnan sat back in his chair, ‘we’ll need to work out a sign or phrase to say if we need to talk alone,’ he said.

 

Aramis nodded, ‘and I would like us to have a sign if you...or I, need to stop…’ Aramis paused, not wanting to finish the sentence, but d’Artagnan understood, Aramis was worried that they would have to go through with encounters that were similar to the assaults that both men had suffered.

 

D’Artagnan leaned forward again and rested his hand over Aramis’ arm, ‘I agree, I know this is an assignment, but neither of us should allow ourselves to get into a situation that puts us in danger of harm.’

 

‘I think it is more likely I will have to engage in, as Porthos so eloquently put it, stuff, with the other men. But there is a chance the men might want to be with you. I’ll do what I can to prevent that...hopefully we can get what we are there for before anything of that nature happens.’

 

Aramis paused again, d’Artagnan wondered what was on his mind, ‘are you OK? I mean, I know this is not going to be an easy assignment...for either of us...but you seem to be worried.’

 

‘I just don’t like the idea of you being put in that situation, potentially being...used...by the other men.’

 

‘You don’t have to be so protective of me, Aramis,’ said d’Artagnan, unable to hide a smile, ‘I understand what we are going to do, and am prepared to accept that I may have to do things that are alien to me, but I am doing this willingly...I’m flattered that you are so worried about me.’

 

D’Artagnan could not help himself, he leaned across the table and kissed Aramis, firmly, his lover reciprocated.

 

MMMM

 

‘I still don’t like this. You could see Aramis was not happy with what they are about to do. I don’t think d’Artagnan fully realises how dangerous it is.’

 

‘It is an unfortunate plan, but I believe in them,’ replied Athos.

 

Porthos huffed, he was not so sure. Aramis had been unusually quiet on the journey to Chartres. His friend had been subdued, clearly thinking about what they were about to embark on. He knew Aramis had never flaunted his sexuallity, knowing it was far to dangerous to do so. But here he was being asked to use his sexual preference to their advantage. Porthos did not like the idea of his normally discrete friend having to be open, with strangers about his lifestyle, even if those strangers lifestyles were similar.

 

They had arrived in Chartres the night before and after camping outside the town had made contact with Jean-Pierre who had managed to arrange a meeting between Aramis and one of the Comte’s friends. Their cover was that of a minor nobleman, and his valet on their way to Paris to see the King. Jean-Pierre, had spoken to the Comte and told him about Aramis and his valet travelling through the area. The Comte, apparently always eager to meet men similar to himself had jumped at the chance of inviting Aramis to his house. They were to meet the Comte’s friend in a tavern. The Comte, was taking the precaution of vetting Aramis before he was allowed access to the house. The Comte was a sensible man, if his lifestyle were known to the authorities, his noble background would be of no help to him.

 

Porthos and Athos were watching the tavern from across the road, Aramis and d’Artagnan had just entered. Aramis had switched his usual leather doublet for a delicate fabric one, his weapons reduced to one pistol, and his sword. D’Artagnan was dressed plainly and only carried a sword. Neither man had been too happy at the lack of weaponry, but they could not look too much like trained soldiers.

 

‘D’Artagnan seems to have taken well to his role,’ said Porthos as they waited.

 

‘Yes, I think Aramis’ acting ability seems to have rubbed off on him,’ replied Athos.

 

Porthos had been impressed with d’Artagnan, the man had to act as Aramis’ servant, he had walked a couple of paces behind Aramis as they had approached the tavern. When Aramis paused at the door, d’Artagnan had darted forward and opened the door for him. 

 

Porthos and Athos continued to wait. They did not know if Aramis and d’Artagnan would go straight to the Comte’s house or if they would get another chance to speak first. If they went straight to the house, Porthos and Athos would follow them discreetly and watch the house.

 

The waiting and watching would be difficult, but, thought Porthos, not as difficult as the task his two friends were about to undertake.


	2. Charade

Fabien, looked d’Artagnan up and down. The man barely disguised his interest. Although it was clear he was more interested in Aramis. D’Artagnan was watching the Comte’s emissary subtly. He was not supposed to make eye contact with anyone. The only reason he was allowed to sit next to Aramis was because it would look odd if he remained standing in the quiet tavern. 

They had met Fabien as soon as they walked through the door. The man was sat at a table in the corner of the room. Aramis crossed the room and greeted the man enthusiastically. D’Artagnan had been impressed with his act. Despite his slightly withdrawn behaviour since they had been given the assignment, as soon as he had entered the tavern he had changed his manner and virtually ignored d’Artagnan. The only contact he had made with him was to point at the bench to the side of where he had sat. 

‘Luc Belmont, the Comte, will be pleased to meet you, I’m sure,’ said Fabien as he returned this full attention to Aramis, ‘you will be most welcome.’

Aramis smiled, oozing charm towards Fabien, ‘I look forward to meeting him. How many others are staying with the Comte at the moment?’

Fabien leaned back in his chair, ‘there are three others. We each have a man, who will be at your disposal.’

Fabien glanced across at d’Artagnan again. D’Artagnan kept his gaze firmly fixed on the table. He felt Aramis brush his hand across the side of his leg, resting the palm on his thigh for a few second, it was a small gesture, but d’Artagnan understood. Aramis was not going to let his lover be used too easily. 

The man who acted as Fabien’s valet arrived at the table with a bottle of wine and four cups. Fabien gestured for the man to pour the wine. He did so, giving both Fabien and Aramis a full cup each, but barely more than a mouthful was poured into the other two cups. 

‘We have to keep up appearances, but I’m not wasting it on them,’ said Fabien derisively. 

‘I agree, they have simple tastes,’ said Aramis as he took a sip of the wine.

‘Before I give you directions to the house, I’ll go over the rules for you.’

‘Rules?’ asked Aramis.

‘Yes, the Comte is quite strict when it comes to the boys,’ said Fabien nodding towards d’Artagnan. 

Being referred to as a ‘boy’ was not pleasant, but it helped d’Artagnan to understand just how little he meant to the man. He knew Aramis would have found the remark annoying as well. Aramis despised any kind of discrimination.

Fabien began to outline how d’Artagnan was to behave. He would have to act as not only Aramis’ valet, but as a servant to the other men as well. The valets were not often involved, intimately with the other men, but could be called on occasionally. D’Artagnan would have to stay out of the way of the other men, speak only when spoken to and not be found anywhere he was not supposed to be.

‘My boy,’ said Aramis, ‘will not cause any problems.’

D’Artagnan detected a slight sarcasm in Aramis voice as he spoke, Fabien was too caught up leering at Aramis to notice.

‘However,’ continued Aramis, ‘I do not want him fucked by anyone else...and I have no interest in fucking the other boys. Will that cause an issue?’

Fabien was silent for a few seconds. D’Artagnan wondered if Aramis had ruined their chances of infiltrating the group.

‘I can't see a problem with that, we are more interested in each other than the boys. The boys are for personal entertainment primarily anyway...but I do hope you and I will be able to have a little fun?’

‘Of course,’ said Aramis in his most seductive tone.

As Fabien gave directions to the house, d’Artagnan stole a glance at him and his valet. Fabien, was of a similar age to Aramis, he was perhaps a little shorter with light coloured hair. The valet, who Fabien had called Cote, was younger than d’Artagnan. He was very slight, and sat with his hands in his lap, looking down. D’Artagnan could not believe the man was willingly with Fabien, Cote seemed cowed. 

Fabien was draining his cup of wine. He rose from the table. Cote jumped up and stepped back a few paces. As Fabien bid farewell to Aramis the valet walked ahead to open the door to the tavern. Fabien walked out followed by his man.

Aramis sat back down heavily. D’Artagnan sat as well, they looked at each other for a few seconds. 

Aramis said, ‘are you still sure you want to do this? We could try breaking into the house.’

‘No, it’s fine. I’ll be careful. But please be careful as well,’ replied d’Artagnan.

Aramis nodded, ‘let’s get this done. And get out and back to normality.’

D’Artagnan wondered if it would be that easy.

MMMM

As they approached the house d’Artagnan slowed his horse, Aramis did the same coming to a stop and looking at him.

‘You don't have to be too protective of me...it will look suspicious.’

‘If you’re referring to me saying I didn't want the other men using you, I'm not changing my mind...surely you don't want to…’

‘Obviously not...but we have to be convincing.’

Aramis leaned over slightly, ‘you don't understand...I don't want to fuck any of the other men, valets or masters. And if I can do anything to prevent either of us having to I will.’

D’Artagnan realised what Aramis was saying. Even though they had made it clear to each other that anything that did happen with the other men was part of the assignment, neither wanted anything to happen. And Aramis intended to do everything he could to avoid anything happening with either of them.

The house came into view. It was a sprawling estate with a well established garden.

‘I can see why infiltration is going to be easier than burglary. It would take a long time to search with no idea where anything was,’ said d’Artagnan as he slowed his horse to allow Aramis to take the lead.

‘I think we are about to meet the Comte. Remember your place,’ said Aramis quietly.

A man was walking down the impressive steps that led from a large double door. Belmont was a handsome older man. He looked fit with dark brown hair, cut neatly short. His smile towards Aramis was warm. It was clear to d’Artagnan that his lover was of interest to the man already.

They both dismounted. D’Artagnan took the reins of Aramis’ horse and stood patiently waiting for orders. 

The Comte waved his hand towards two young boys who ran forwards and took the reins. D’Artagnan quickly gathered up his and Aramis’ saddlebags before their horses were taken away.

He followed Aramis and the Comte into the big house. The Comte had taken Aramis’ arm in his. The two men were talking quietly, Aramis had leaned into the Comte slightly. D’Artagnan was again surprised at how his lover was able to turn on the charming, seductive act at a moment's notice. He knew Aramis was hating their assignment, so his ability to switch his act on and off was impressive.

The Comte had barely looked at d’Artagnan. Which d’Artagnan did not mind, although he was wary of the attention his lover was getting. 

MMMM

Aramis allowed the Comte to lead him through the large house. He paid attention to the man, leaning into him and reciprocating the attention he received. Aramis knew he could concentrate on his act as d’Artagnan would take advantage of the Comte’s distraction to look around and take in their surroundings.

‘This will be your room,’ said Belmont as he opened a door, ‘will you want your boy to stay with you or shall I arrange for him to sleep elsewhere?’

‘I'd rather he stay with me...he’s still learning,’ replied Aramis as he ushered d’Artagnan into the room. 

Aramis was pleased to see d’Artagnan walk passed adopting a subservient manner as he did so. He put the saddlebags on a side table and stood back waiting patiently.

‘As you wish. My other guests and I will be having dinner in an hour, I would very much like you to join us. I'll send my boy to collect you.’

The Comte left. Aramis closed the door and turned back to d’Artagnan who sighed.

‘Did I do it right?’ asked d’Artagnan.

Aramis smiled and closed the gap between them he caught d’Artagnan’s hands, ‘yes, I think they will leave you alone.’

Aramis watched d’Artagnan frown and shake his head before saying, ‘I know, I don't like the attention he was giving you.’

Aramis chuckled as he released his hold on d’Artagnan’s hands, ‘are you jealous?’

D’Artagnan shifted awkwardly, ‘yes.’

Aramis pulled his lover in for a hug saying, ‘I'm flattered.’

They broke apart, ‘but seriously, Aramis, I'm worried what they will want from you.’

‘They will want what they want, and I will have to give it to them…’ said Aramis, the seriousness of their situation returning to the forefront of his mind.

It was d’Artagnan’s turn to pull his lover into an embrace. As they separated they regarded each other for a few seconds.

Aramis smiled, ‘I’ll be fine.’

MMMM

After a sumptuous dinner the men gathered in a room with a roaring fire. Lavoie, one of the other men, had suggested to Aramis that he should take off his doublet and boots, as the room would be warm. Lavoie had spoken with a tone that suggested the room was warm for a reason. 

When they entered the room Aramis saw several couches arranged to face the big, fire. The other men had paired up and wandered over to the couches, Aramis found himself being led towards one of the couches by Fabien, who had barely looked at anyone else throughout dinner. 

The subordinate men followed their masters and took firm, straight backed seats to the side of the room. D’Artagnan sat at the end of the row of seats, closest to the door. Aramis glanced at him and saw he was still subtly continuing to observe the others and take in his surroundings. During dinner the subordinate men had served them, Aramis had continued the charade that d’Artagnan was still learning to be a valet and asked if he could merely watch the other men work. The Comte was happy to oblige.

Fabien sat down, pulling Aramis down to sit on the couch with him. Fabien pushed his hand through Aramis’ hair and cupped the back of his head, pulling him forward to kiss him. Aramis did not resist the man, knowing he would have to show willing. He had continued to charm the other men, being tactile with them all, throughout their dinner. Now he kissed Fabien fully. As they broke apart Aramis found he could not help glancing across at d’Artagnan, he knew his lover would have watched the two of them kissing. Aramis had to fight the urge to push Fabien away. He had to maintain his act. 

But Aramis was hating every second.

He now knew why the room was warm. The room was warm so the men would be comfortable in various states of undress. Fabien obviously had sexual desires, and they were firmly directed at Aramis.

Aramis had always known he was attractive, to women and men. Most of the time he enjoyed the attention they gave him. 

Most of the time.

His mistresses gave him gifts, he knew it was only a step or two away from selling himself when he was with them, but without them he could not keep his rented rooms.

D’Artagnan, the only man he had been with, willingly, for months now found him attractive, but it was a reciprocated attraction.

The attraction Fabien and Belmont had shown towards him was not something that he could return. He found their lifestyle was something he did not agree with. To keep another man as a slave to be used at the whim of the owner was not a thing Aramis could agree with.

He still found it unbelievable that the men who were referred to as ‘boys’ were with their masters willingly. Who would give themselves over to another man in such a way?

‘Boy,’ said Belmont.

Belmont’s valet jumped up.

‘More wine...take d’Artagnan with you, show him what he needs to know.’

Aramis watched as the young man quietly left the room. D'Artagnan followed without a word.


	3. Jealousy and Trust

When Fabien had led Aramis to a couch and they had begun kissing, d’Artagnan had to try very hard not to stare at the two men. Aramis was acting, d’Artagnan told himself. What he was doing was part of their assignment. But even with that knowledge d’Artagnan could not help the jealousy he felt. 

The other men in the room were watching the display that Aramis and Fabien were putting on. D’Artagnan could not describe what his lover and this stranger were doing as anything else. The kissing was passionate, intense. Belmont was paying particular attention. D’Artagnan wanted to walk across the room, and grab his lover by the arm and drag him away, back to somewhere where he could feel safe and not jealous of the stranger who was running his fingers through Aramis’ hair.

Despite his efforts to hide his worry, d’Artagnan had seen how much Aramis was hating this assignment. Outwardly he was acting protectively of him, but d’Artagnan could tell Aramis was worried about what he might have to do with the other men. Aramis had not taken any other male lovers since they had been together, d’Artagnan had told him he would not object, but Aramis had said he was not interested in anyone else. The women Aramis slept with were a necessity, so any men he took to his bed would have been for pleasure. D’Artagnan was pleased he was the only man.

‘Boy,’ said Belmont.

D’Artagnan watched as Belmont’s valet jumped up, the man, not much more than a boy took a couple of steps forward toward Belmont who was sat with Dupont, a slightly portly older man. Belmont’s valet, Lamar, looked expectantly towards his master. 

‘More wine...take d’Artagnan with you, show him what he needs to know.’

Lamar made a small bow, before turning towards the door, he glanced at d’Artagnan as he went. D’Artagnan rose and followed the younger man from the room. As the door closed Lamar turned to d’Artagnan and spoke quietly.

‘How long have you been a valet for? You seem old to still be learning what to do.’

D’Artagnan replied, ‘my master likes his boys slightly older, with a little experience.’

Both he and Aramis had realised that d’Artagnan was older than the other valets, but d’Artagnan had never been a servant so had none of the requisite skills to make a believable long serving valet. They had come up with the cover that d’Artagnan was new at the job. This had the added advantage that d’Artagnan was unlikely to be called on for many of the menial tasks giving him more freedom to search the property.

‘Just make sure you keep out of the way of Belmont and Noyer, they think nothing of beating us for even the tiniest mistake.’

D’Artagnan nodded.

‘What do your master and the other men do during the day?’

‘Have sex.’

D’Artagnan was slightly taken aback. The men were clearly engaging in sexual activity now, but he could not believe that was all they did. 

‘You’ve not stayed at a place like this before have you?’

‘No, my master and I travel a lot,’ said d’Artagnan, sticking to their prepared backstory, ‘we’ve stayed with individuals before, but not a group, like yourselves.’

Lamar nodded, ‘the men don’t stay for long, most of the time they are just passing through, Noyer visits quite a lot and I’ve seen Fabien a few times. My master likes to entertain. They do play cards occasionally and go for rides, but a lot of the time they are sleeping together.’

D’Artagnan found himself wanting to rush back to the room he had left his lover grab him and leave. The chances of one or both of them finding themselves having to engage in sex with one or more of the other men was high. D’Artagnan knew that Aramis was not keen on the idea of sex with any of the men, but now he thought it would be difficult to avoid. 

‘My master, had a man here a couple of weeks ago who did not stay the night, they spent ages in the study, looking at documents. Every time I was called in they covered the papers up. The man must have been the first for a long time that my master showed no interest in...the master took me to his bed that night,’ Lamar smiled at the memory, ‘he was unusually gentle with me, and allowed me to stay the night.’

D’Artagnan wondered if this visitor had brought the documents that they were looking for. The Comte must have been pleased with the visit if his liaison with his valet had not been rough. D’Artagnan had noticed that the valets were all very subdued and some sported fading bruises. He got the impression that it was not unusual for them to be beaten by their masters. 

The chances were the documents were being kept in the Comte’s study. If d’Artagnan could get into the study unnoticed he could search for the papers. He was sure Aramis could distract the Comte whilst he searched, distasteful as the prospect would be. 

D’Artagnan hoped their assignment would be finished quickly.

MMMM

With d’Artagnan gone, Aramis found it easier to assume his role of interested party. It had felt odd knowing that d’Artagnan was in the room, watching him. Now that his lover was gone, Aramis was able to concentrate fully on Fabien. The man had been stroking his hand along Aramis’ thigh for a few minutes whilst talking quietly to one of the other men. Aramis had slid his arm around the back of Fabien’s shoulders, but otherwise had not touched the man aside from their kiss.

Fabien finished his conversation with Lavoie, and turned his full attention to Aramis. Aramis cupped the man’s cheek with his left hand and pulled him around to face him. Fabien tilted his head as he leaned in to kiss Aramis. As they kissed, Aramis slipped his right hand around Fabien’s waist and pulled the man closer to him. The hand on Aramis’ thigh moved across his groin, he felt his cock twitch at the attention. Aramis hated his bodies reaction. He was not attracted to this man, and yet he was becoming aroused at the attention the man was giving him. 

Aramis continued to kiss the man, wondering what d’Artagnan was up to and wondering if the other men were watching them. He felt vulnerable, as if he were on display, performing for strangers. 

When Fabien began to unbutton Aramis’ breeches he had to stop himself from pushing the man away. They were on a mission, he had to go through with whatever happened. The buttons on his breeches were soon all undone. Fabien smiled as he slipped his hand inside and rubbed longingly at Aramis’ half hard cock. Aramis shifted himself so that Fabien could do what he wanted to do easier. Aramis closed his eyes for a few seconds and wished he was somewhere else.

But he was not anywhere else. He was here. In the Comte’s home, being touched by a man he did not know. And he had to pretend he was enjoying it. 

Aramis was not enjoying it. Even if his body was.

The man pulled at the tie on his underclothes. Aramis breath hitched as Fabien reached in, without warning, and took a firm grasp of his cock. Fabien paused between his passionate kisses to look Aramis in the eyes for a few seconds, before leaning in and laying kisses across Aramis’ jawline and neck.

Aramis looked skywards as Fabien began to work his hand along the length of Aramis’ hard cock. The man knew what he was doing. He knew where the sensitive areas were, Fabien worked quickly. Aramis found himself coming in a matter of minutes. 

Fabien pushed Aramis away. Aramis was breathing quickly. Fabien watched Aramis intently for a few moments before nodding towards Cote. The man stepped forwards, pulling a cloth from his pocket as he did so. With no further direction Aramis found himself being cleaned up by Cote, who wiped him clean and tied his underclothes and buttoned his breeches. Aramis could not comprehend the willingness of the man to perform such a duty for others. 

Aramis looked at Fabien, expecting to need to return the favour, but Fabien was pulling himself up to stand. He smiled at Aramis, before turning and walking from the room, his arousal clear to see. Cote followed his master dutifully. Aramis realised the man was going to fuck Cote. 

Glancing around the room Aramis saw that Belmont and Dupont were busy kissing and caressing each other while Lavoie was knelt in front of Noyer, his head bobbing back and forth as he brought the man to his climax. 

Quietly Aramis rose and left the room. He needed to get away from the voyeuristic nature of what was happening. The other men must have been watching him and Fabien for a few minutes before turning their attentions on each other. Aramis did not want to watch the other men.

Aramis had wandered around the house for a little while, unlike d’Artagnan he was not restricted in where he could go. If he was found, the other men would not question him, they would probably think he was seeking the comfort that one of them could give him. 

But he knew he would be missed if he stayed away from the main room for too long. He returned and slipped back in, retaking his seat on the couch. It was not long before Fabien returned and settled beside him, his hand employed to caress the side of Aramis’ face. 

Lamar and d’Artagnan had already returned, the wine being poured by both men. D’Artagnan managed to make eye contact with Aramis who nodded slightly in an attempt to convey to his lover that everything was fine, but Aramis could see the worry in his face. 

Fabien did not notice d’Artagnan, his only interest was in Aramis, it was not long before he was again pulling Aramis in to kiss him.

MMMM

The valets had all been dismissed by a wave of Belmont’s hand. As d’Artagnan had left the room he saw Belmont joining Aramis and Fabien. Aramis was sat between the two men. He had twisted around to face Belmont, kissing the man fully and firmly.

So good was Aramis’ act d’Artagnan had to remind himself it was just that; an act. His lover was acting. But d’Artagnan still felt jealous.

He had sat on the bed in their room for a couple of hours waiting. When Aramis did return d’Artagnan had been quick to stand when he realised his lover was not alone. 

Fabien was standing in the doorway, the man lifted Aramis’ chin and kissed him, his other hand slid around Aramis’ waist and pulled him closer. Aramis chuckled at the move and continued to kiss the man. When Fabien had groped at Aramis arse, d’Artagnan had unconsciously taken a step forward but stopped himself from intervening. His breathing had quickened, he had to force himself to look downwards, to continue his subservient act. 

The men finished their kiss and broke apart. 

‘I’ll leave you to your boy, but don’t wear yourself out on him, there’s so much more fun we can have tomorrow.’

‘I look forward to it,’ said Aramis, seductively.

Aramis closed the door and turned to face d’Artagnan. He looked guilty, worried, and a little nervous. D’Artagnan realised Aramis was worried what he would think of his lovers activities. 

D’Artagnan made the first move, he quickly closed the gap between them and embraced Aramis.

‘It’s OK.’

‘I’m sorry…’ replied Aramis, ‘I was not expecting it to be that...intense...straight away.’

‘Stop feeling guilty about it, you did what you had to do…’ 

D’Artagnan pushed Aramis away and looked at him intently. Aramis still looked nervous.

‘I...Belmont, he…’

‘Aramis,’ said d’Artagnan, ‘I don’t need to know what happened when I wasn’t there, if you don’t want to talk about...Obviously if you want to...or need...to talk about it then I’m here, but please don’t worry about it. We knew this was going to be a testing assignment.’

Aramis nodded.

‘Did you get any information from Lamar?’ he asked.

D’Artagnan nodded, ‘I think I know where the documents are, but I'll need the Comte distracted for a bit...I’m sorry.’

‘It's OK,’ replied Aramis sadly as he stepped away from d’Artagnan. 

‘Hey...I can tell you feel guilty about what you've just been doing, but it's a job. I’ll admit I hated watching you with them...but not as much as you clearly hated being with them.’

Aramis turned away and began to ready himself for bed. D'Artagnan crossed the room and slipped his arms around his lover’s waist holding him. Aramis leaned back into him. They enjoyed the closeness for a few seconds.

When they broke apart Aramis turned back to d’Artagnan, ‘let's try to get a good night's sleep, we can lock the door...I’d just like to be near you tonight, and only you.’

D’Artagnan leant forward and kissed his lover briefly before crossing to the door and locking it. He knew Aramis was faithful to him, but he needed to ensure his lover understood that he trusted him, despite the nature of their assignment.


	4. Out of Character

Aramis slept fitfully. D’Artagnan had curled himself around him, protectively. Aramis was grateful. Despite his lover’s continued assurances that he understood what he was doing was part of the assignment Aramis still felt awful. 

When Belmont had joined him and Fabien, Aramis knew it would be a good opportunity to get closer to the Comte. And as the Comte was clearly interested in him Aramis had, reluctantly, taken full advantage of that interest. He had kissed the man and touched him. He had not shied away from the reciprocal gestures from the Comte. 

The men had continued their activities late into the evening. The Comte eventually called a halt. Noyer and Lavoie had walked off arm in arm, barely able to keep their hands off each other. It seemed that the only thing that was not permitted in the main room of the house was to engage in full sex, and it had been clear to Aramis that the two men were going to sate their appetites. 

When Fabien had walked with him to his room, he wondered if the man was intending for them to engage in the same activity, he was glad when the man had left. 

‘How did you sleep?’ asked d’Artagnan quietly as he shifted slightly against Aramis’ back.

‘Not well,’ replied Aramis with honesty.

‘Neither did I.’

D’Artagnan moved slightly to allow Aramis to turn onto his back. They looked at each other for a few seconds before the younger man leaned in for a kiss. Aramis kissed him back, using his hand to pull the man closer. They remained locked in the embrace for a few seconds before a knock at the door forced them to pull apart. 

Aramis raised his eyebrows when d’Artagnan did not move. It took his lover a few seconds to realise, before he quickly climbed out of the bed and walked to the door and after unlocking it opened it.

‘The master says that breakfast will be served in thirty minutes,’ said Lamar.

‘Thank you,’ said Aramis, who had sat up in the bed.

Lamar nodded towards Aramis and turned to go. D’Artagnan closed the door. 

‘I’ll say that you are resting after our activity,’ said Aramis, ‘that way they won’t wonder where you are. I’ll keep the Comte out of his study for as long as I can, but please be as quick as you can when you search it...it would be better if I did it.’

‘No,’ said d’Artagnan, ‘I know I shouldn’t be in there, but I won’t be able to...distract the Comte...whereas you...can.’

Aramis nodded, ‘you’re right, but please be careful.’

D’Artagnan smiled at him, ‘of course I will, you have enough to worry about.’

MMMM

Aramis made a point of sitting next to the Comte as the men enjoyed their breakfast, he managed to subtly touch the man several times. But he pretended nothing had happened. He could tell the Comte was enjoying the attention Aramis was showing him. 

As they finished their meal the other men sat back, talking quietly amongst themselves, Aramis took his chance, he needed to get the Comte’s attention when Fabien was not watching him. Aramis got the impression that Fabien was a little jealous of the Comte and himself. Although he was not sure if Fabien was jealous of him or the Comte. 

‘Could I see you?’ asked Aramis quietly, looking at the Comte shyly. 

He wanted to give the Comte the impression that he was a little intimidated by the man. Give him the upper hand. Aramis knew, however, that if it came to it, he could knock the man off his feet with little effort. 

‘I think we can manage that...worked up an appetite, have you? Your boy looks quite athletic, perhaps he could join us later?’

Aramis found it difficult not to show any reaction to the remark. So far none of the men had shown an interest in d’Artagnan. Aramis thought Fabien would have passed on his request that d’Artagnan be left alone. 

‘As I said earlier, he’s in no shape to work this morning...perhaps later,’ Aramis said into the Comte’s ear.

The other men were rising from the table. Noyer and Lavoie were talking about going for a ride. Noyer was calling for their valets to prepare their horses. Fabien and Dupont had wandered off together. Fabien had glanced back to Aramis and the Comte as he went.

The Comte stood and started to walk from the room, Aramis saw he was heading towards his study. He knew he had to delay the man as much as possible. He strode over and grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around and pushed him against the nearest wall. Aramis leaned in and kissed the Comte whilst pushing his hips forwards.

The position felt odd to him. There had been incidents over the last few months where he had been on the receiving end of such treatment. None of those experiences had been pleasant. 

The Comte seemed to be enjoying the bold move. His arousal pressed against Aramis’ thigh. Belmont grabbed Aramis hips and held him close as the two continued to kiss passionately. 

When they finally broke apart, the Comte held Aramis a few inches away from him and spoke breathlessly.

‘The other men have been making bets as to who would sleep with you first. Fabien has been quite determined, I will enjoy putting him back in his place by helping him to lose the bet.’

Aramis leaned forward again and adopted his most seductive tone, ‘I would be only too happy to oblige.’

The Comte looked at him for a few seconds before saying, ‘then I shall seek you out later...I am a landowner and, unfortunately I have some paperwork to deal with this morning.’

The Comte leaned in for another kiss. Aramis obliged trying to draw the moment out as long as possible. He needed to give d’Artagnan as much time as possible. He prayed his lover was out of the Comte’s study already. He hoped that he had the documents and they could leave straight away. Before Belmont decided to take up Aramis’ offer of sex. There was nothing Aramis wanted less than to sleep with the odious man. 

As he continued his charade Aramis stroked his hand down the Comte’s body and brought it around his hips and rubbed at the man’s groin. The man’s cock was already hard, Aramis began to work his hand over it. Despite his distaste for what he was about to do, he needed to draw out their encounter. As he reached for the buttons on the Comte’s breeches he found himself stopped by a firm grip around his wrist. The man was strong and pushed his hand away with a force that Aramis was not expecting. Quickly composing himself and staying in character he stepped back slightly.

‘I do apologies, I got a little carried away...please forgive me?’

The Comte looked at him for a few seconds, Aramis wondered if Belmont was suspicious.

‘Of course,’ he said, ‘you are clearly eager, I’ll see to my paperwork as quickly as I can. I’m not used to the other men taking the lead,’ he paused thinking, ‘that was invigorating...I look forward to more.’

The Comte turned and walked from the room. Aramis sighed. What he had just done could have been difficult to talk his way out of. Thinking back to the previous evening, the Comte had indeed been the instigator with each of the men. He had not been on the receiving end of any of their activities. 

Now he had agreed to sleep with the Comte. Belmont had indicated that he would not have to wait long for the liaison. Aramis hoped that d’Artagnan had found the documents and was, even now, packing their belongings and preparing to leave. 

Aramis did not want to be fucked by the Comte. He had been prepared to sleep with the men when they had first started their assignment, but after the previous night he found that he abhorred the idea. He wanted to be anywhere but near the vile men. These men who thought nothing of beating their servants, who were not much more than boys, and then fucking them. Using them. That was no basis for any relationship. Aramis could not understand how these young men were willing participants, allowing themselves to be abused by the older men.

Aramis felt dirty. He had in the past, before d’Artagnan, enjoyed a few drunken nights with more than one man. But the meetings were fun, light hearted, enjoyable. What he had participated in the previous night had felt weird and forced. He wondered if the other men were merely going through the motions to please the Comte. Fabien’s obvious jealousy made Aramis think that there were hidden agendas behind each of the men. 

Aramis wanted to leave. And he wanted to take d’Artagnan as far away from these men as he could. 

MMMM

The Comte’s study was unlocked, no one had seen him enter. The men and the valets were all busy with breakfast. D’Artagnan knew what he was looking for, Jean-Pierre had described the documents to both him and Aramis. A red tube with a blue ribbon. The study was tidy with documents neatly stored along one wall. He methodically started at one end and scanned each shelf. Several times he thought he had found the item only to be disappointed. The documents he was looking for were not stored on the shelves. The desk and a sideboard were the only other places the documents could be hidden. The drawers to the desk were locked. D’Artagnan crossed to the sideboard. The doors were unlocked. He peered inside. There were several tubes of paperwork piled up. D’Artagnan could not help a smile when he saw the one he was after lying on the top. He carefully picked it up. He did not want to disturb the rest of the paperwork. The documents would be missed, but he did not want to draw attention to his thieving any sooner than was necessary.

With remarkable ease d’Artagnan returned to his and Aramis’ room and hid the paperwork away in his saddlebag. He was pleased. They could leave. They had achieved their goal. All d’Artagnan had to do was find Aramis and let him know. 

D’Artagnan knew that Aramis would be only too happy to leave. HIs lover, despite the outward charm and seductive tone towards the other men was finding the whole mission draining. The constant need to be on his guard, the continual need to show that he was a willing participant in the nefarious activities of the other men had left Aramis exhausted. D’Artagnan could tell Aramis was trying to hide it from him, but he had known the man long enough now to see through the facade. 

He was convinced that once they returned to Paris Aramis would want to hide away in his rooms in an attempt to avoid dealing with what he had done. What he had effectively been forced to do. They had both willingly entered into the mission. Treville had been quite honest about the nature of what they were getting into. But the reality of it was quite different to the theory. D’Artagnan only wished Aramis had not felt the need to be so protective of him. In an endearing way Aramis had treated d’Artagnan as his property. Although d’Artagnan doubted Aramis realised it. If it had not meant putting more pressure on Aramis to perform d’Artagnan would probably not have minded so much. But by shielding d’Artagnan, his lover was exposing himself, putting himself in situations he clearly did not want to be in. 

A noise ahead of him drew him from his musing. He turned a corner and saw Noyer and his valet Gosse. Gosse was the youngest of the valet’s, he was very twitchy around everyone, even the other valet’s. D’Artagnan found it impossible to believe that the young lad had willingly submitted to being Noyers ‘boy’. 

Noyer had pushed the lad to the floor and kicked him. D’Artagnan hastened towards them both. Without thinking he pulled Noyer back and shoved him away. The look of shock on Noyer’s face was exactly what d’Artagnan wanted to see. 

‘How dare you…’ said the older man, his eyes wide.

Noyer stepped towards d’Artagnan his hand pulled back. D’Artagnan almost beat the man to it. He pulled his arm back, fist clenched about to punch the man in the face.

His wrist was grabbed from behind. D’Artagnan had not been aware of anyone else arriving on the scene. He was spun around and slapped hard to the face. Hard enough that he staggered a few steps away and tumbled to the floor. He looked up at the man who had hit him.

Aramis was glaring down at him, his face angry. D’Artagnan could not believe his lover had struck him. He put his hand up to his face where Aramis had hit him. The skin stung, he knew the force of the strike would leave him bruised and he was sure his lip was split.

Aramis had turned and was talking to Noyer, his hand on the man’s shoulder.

‘I apologies monsieur,’ he said, oozing charm, ‘I can assure you I will deal with him severely for what he has done to you.’

D’Artagnan watched as Aramis gently caressed the man’s face for a few seconds. 

‘I sincerely hope you do deal with it...I have never seen such insubordination.’

Aramis replied, ‘I know he is still learning, but this is totally unacceptable. Allow me to make it up to you...later…’

The unfinished invitation was obvious. Noyer’s lips twitched slightly, he did not hide his leer as he looked Aramis up and down. D’Artagnan felt sick. Noyer nodded. Aramis smiled and released his hold on the man.

D’Artagnan was about to stand when he found himself being hauled up by Aramis who firmly took him by the arm and dragged him back towards their room.

‘You imbecile, striking one of the other guests, how dare you,’ Aramis was almost shouting at him, venom in his voice.

Why had Aramis stopped him from teaching Noyer a lesson?


	5. An Unwelcome Visitor

D’Artagnan did not understand what had made Aramis behave in such a way. They reached their bedroom. Aramis pushed him into the room before following, closing the door and turning the key.

D’Artagnan, who had been forced a few yards into the room, turned. What he saw surprised him. 

Aramis had not turned from the door. He was leaning forwards slightly resting his forehead on the door, he was taking quick breaths. D’Artagnan watched him for a few seconds. 

When d’Artagnan realised what he had done he gasped. He had hit one of the men. He was playing a valet, he was nothing compared to the men. D’Artagnan might have ruined their mission by acting the way he had.

If Aramis had not come along and acted as he had, d’Artagnan realised they would both have been in danger. The valets were disposable. But Aramis would not have allowed the men to hurt him.

Aramis had just saved him, and the mission. And in the process given Noyer the opportunity to be with his lover. D’Artagnan had caused his lover to sell himself to one of the men in payment for his silence. What had he done?

‘I’m sorry.’

They both spoke at the same time. Aramis sounded a little muffled, he still had not turned from the door. 

‘Why are you sorry?..I...I could have ruined the whole mission.’

‘I hit you.’

‘You had to.’

Aramis managed to turn from the door, he was still breathing fast. D’Artagnan closed the gap between them, pulling his lover into a firm hug. 

‘You saved me...you told Noyer you would…’

‘I know...I’m sorry.’

‘Stop apologising for something that isn’t your fault,’ admonished d’Artagnan as he pushed his lover to arms length.

He watched as Aramis regained his composure. The shock at what had just happened dissipating from both men. Aramis gently rubbed his thumb across d’Artagnan’s lip. 

‘Let me clean that,’ he said releasing d’Artagnan and crossing to the side table and dampening a cloth in the bowl of water that sat on it.

As Aramis returned and dabbed at d’Artagnan’s lip with the cloth he cupped the back of his head gently.

‘Please be more careful d’Artagnan,’ he said.

‘I will, I’m sorry I put you in that position.’

Aramis looked away.

D’Artagnan continued, ‘but we can go...I found the paperwork.’

Aramis looked back at d’Artagnan, a look of relief on his face.

‘Then we need to leave straight away, whilst the others are all busy. We’ll just slip away.’

D’Artagnan nodded, he smiled. Aramis smiled.

The moment of relief was ended by a knock at the door.

MMMM

‘Who’s that?’ whispered d’Artagnan.

‘The Comte,’ replied Aramis, ‘I had to tell him I’d sleep with him earlier...I didn’t think he would come this quickly,’ said Aramis as he stared at the door.

Initially he had thought it might be Noyer having changed his mind about how to deal with d’Artagnan. But then he realised it had to be the Comte. The man had not specified how much later he would be. Perhaps he had changed his mind about dealing with his paperwork, perhaps he did not have much administrative work to do.

‘Tell him you can’t see him…’ suggested d’Artagnan. 

‘I can’t tell our host that I can’t see him...it will look too suspicious.’

With a sinking feeling Aramis knew he was going to have to let the man fuck him. He looked at his lover who appeared to have read his mind.

‘D’Artagnan, I’m sorry, I’ve got to do it. We’ll be in too much danger if I don’t. They think little of their valets. If they work out we’re not who we say we are they are not going to care about killing us...getting rid of the evidence. There are too many of them for us to take them all on’

Aramis watched as d’Artagnan took in the turn of events. The younger man was trying to hide his shock and distaste at what was about to happen. Aramis hated the fact that he was going to have to pretend to welcome the Comte to his bed.

‘Tell him you have to discipline me...there must be something you can say to stop this.’

Aramis shook his head and turned to face the door. He took a deep breathe and crossed the room. He unlocked and opened the door. 

‘Comte,’ he said with a small bow.

‘I hope I am not disturbing you. I understand your boy had a run in with Noyer.’

Aramis nodded, ‘yes, I do apologies for his behaviour, I can assure you it will not happen again.’

‘See that it does not.’

Aramis nodded. He opened the door fully and ushered the man in. As he turned back to the room he saw that d’Artagnan had moved to the corner of the room. Aramis was very impressed to see that his lover had composed himself enough to keep up his own act. He had pulled his doublet askew and untucked half of his shirt as if Aramis had beaten him. He was hurriedly tidying himself up as the Comte entered. Aramis held the door open and was about to order d’Artagnan out of the room.

‘Oh no, I should like him to stay. I find being watched by a subordinate to be quite a turn on.’

Both Aramis and d’Artagnan looked at each other, eyes wide. This was not something either man had considered. The Comte had crossed to the bed and was busy undressing. Aramis lost his concentration for a few seconds, he glanced across as d’Artagnan again who was indicating for him to carry on. Aramis nodded, for both of their sakes he was going to have to go through with his liaison with the Comte. And he was going to have to do so with an audience.

His lover.

MMMM

The look on Aramis’ face had almost caused d’Artagnan to break out of character again. His lover had looked so shocked, d’Artagnan thought for a moment the man might faint. But after urging him to get on with it, Aramis had pulled himself together and turned to the bed. The act began instantly. D’Artagnan wanted to look away but found that he could not.

‘I feel honored that you have chosen to visit me so early…’

The Comte turned to face Aramis, his shirt untucked, his breeches already removed. The man reached up and began to undo the buttons on the front of Aramis’ doublet. Aramis leaned in and kissed Belmont, running his fingers through the Comte’s short hair as he did so. The Comte was clearly keen to move the proceedings along, both men were stripped quickly. Aramis sat on the edge of the bed and was about to pull the Comte down onto him when the Comte stopped him.

‘My dear, I think you have misunderstood my intentions…’

Despite his act, Aramis looked confused.

‘I want you to fuck me.’

Aramis’ eyes widened. D’Artagnan had not been expecting that either. They had both assumed the Comte would be the dominant party in all his sexual encounters. 

‘You see, some of my friends visit frequently and when I am with them I have to retain my authority. I would not expect my boy to fuck me, that would be wrong. But I have a need to be taken occasionally...and as you are passing through and I am unlikely to see you again, you are perfect. I want you to fuck me, roughly. Take me hard and fast. Fuck me. Don’t make love to me.’

D’Artagnan knew that there was no love involved in what the two men in front of him were about to do. 

The Comte climbed onto the bed, he glanced across to d’Artagnan, ‘bring the oil.’

Aramis nodded imperceptibly and turned slightly away from both men. D’Artagnan could tell his lover was working his own cock a little. Such was his dislike of the man he was about to fuck he was struggling to get aroused. D’Artagnan managed to give Aramis a few seconds to prepare himself whilst he looked for and brought the oil across the room. 

D’Artagnan noticed that Aramis did not make any further eye contact with him, and he could understand why. Aramis needed to pretend his lover was not there. D’Artagnan intended not to draw any attention to himself. After pouring a little oil on Aramis’ fingers he retreated to the corner and although he was facing the bed he was not looking at the two men on it. 

The Comte was panting a little as Aramis prepared him for sex. He was making noises that showed how much he was enjoying Aramis’ ministrations.

‘Another,’ the Comte gasped.

After a few more seconds the Comte pulled forward.

‘You can’t be ready…’ said Aramis, a little awkwardly. Despite his obvious wish to be anywhere but on the bed with the Comte whilst his lover watched, Aramis did not wish to inflict pain.

‘I told you I want you to be rough. Take me...now. Hard and fast.’

D’Artagnan was aware of movement on the bed as the two men rearranged themselves. He wished he could cover his ears and not listen to the ensuing grunts and goans from the Comte. Aramis must have being doing a good job as the Comte continued to make pleased sounds. Aramis was silent throughout, other than a quickening in his breathing. It took his lover a little longer than usual to reach his climax. 

‘You are good,’ panted the Comte.

Aramis did not reply. D’Artagnan stole a glance at the two men. The Comte had moved to lie on the bed, on his side looking up at Aramis who was using a cloth to clean himself and the Comte up. The Comte was probably surprised that d’Artagnan had not been summoned to do that duty but he did not say anything.

Belmont sat up slightly and caught hold of Aramis and pulled him down to lie beside him. The man shuffled himself closer to Aramis who draped his arm over the man and kissed him. D’Artagnan looked away, wondering how long the Comte would stay for.

MMMM

D’Artagnan made eye contact with Aramis when it became clear that the Comte had fallen asleep. Aramis looked haunted by what he had just done. The guilt in his eyes saddened d’Artagnan. Despite his continued assurances that what happened on this assignment meant nothing, Aramis still looked like he had been caught in flagrante. 

With the Comte showing no signs of waking, d’Artagnan chanced sitting in a chair. He knew he could quickly assume his previous position at the slightest stir from their host. The previous nights lack of sleep and the continued alertness and worry had taken its toll on d’Artagnan. He found himself nodding off. He tried not to, he did not want to leave his lover alone, effectively trapped by the Comte on the bed.

Each time he awoke he looked across at the two men on the bed. The Comte lying with his arm across Aramis, preventing him from moving away without waking the man. Aramis was not asleep, he was staring at the ceiling. D’Artagnan wished there was something he could do, but both men knew they would have to wait for the Comte to leave of his own accord. They could not draw attention to themselves in any way that was out of character. The carefully constructed characters they had created were fragile, and d’Artagnan had already pushed his own alias to the edge by assaulting Noyer.

The next time he awoke something was different, he realised he must have fallen asleep deeply as it took him a few seconds to become fully aware of his surroundings. What greeted his eyes shocked him. He found that staying in character as he watched the two men on the bed was the single hardest thing he had ever done.

The Comte was fucking Aramis.


	6. Bad Memories

It was something that d’Artagnan had thought might happen when their host woke up. He knew Aramis had been thinking the same thing. But the way the Comte was fucking his lover was what concerned d’Artagnan the most. 

Aramis was on his knees bent forward, leaning on his forearms with the Comte behind him, hands clutching at his hips, thrusting into him firmly. A grunt of satisfaction coming from the Comte with each move.

Aramis was breathing hard, but otherwise silent, his head bowed, resting on his clenched hands.

The urge to rush forwards and pull the Comte away was strong in d’Artagnan. He wanted to throw the Comte across the room and take his lover in his arms and soothe away the horror he must have been going through. 

Months before, before d’Artagnan knew that he was attracted to Aramis, let alone knew that he loved the man, they had both been captured and used by a group of sadistic men. Aramis had been raped, roughly, by their leader. He had been forced to submit under the threat of harm coming to d’Artagnan. When Aramis had spoken to him afterwards about it, he had described being taken from behind by the man.

Since that time Aramis had found it impossible to have sex in that position. They had tried it once but Aramis had been left so traumatised all d’Artagnan could do was hold him for several hours as he worked through the shock of the rape again.

Now his lover was being fucked by a stranger in what must have felt similar in many ways to the rape. They had to maintain their cover, d’Artagnan wondered if Aramis had tried to persuade the Comte to fuck him in a different position, or if he had just gone along with what the Comte wanted.

The Comte moved his right hand and reached for Aramis’ cock. When he found that Aramis was not aroused Belmont looked a little surprised but said nothing, he returned to his own satisfied grunts as he lost his rhythm and finally came, throwing his head back as he did so. Breathing hard he withdrew from Aramis who took a few seconds to lean forwards onto the bed, turned away from the Comte. 

‘Didn’t you enjoy yourself?’ asked Belmont as he grabbed the cloth they had used the night before and wiped himself before throwing it on the floor.

Aramis took a couple of breaths before replying, ‘my apologies, I...I must still be tired from my travels and...our activities last night...I’m not used to it.’

The Comte leaned over Aramis and kissed the side of his head whilst stroking his hand along his naked body resting on his hip for a few seconds. 

Belmont looked over at d’Artagnan, ‘see that your master rests and is not disturbed. I’d like to see him refreshed for dinner.’

D’Artagnan nodded realising the Comte had just given them both the perfect chance to slip away. They would not be missed for several hours.

The Comte redressed and after a last longing look at Aramis who had managed to move to sit on the side of the bed, facing away from him Belmont turned to go. D’Artagnan quickly crossed the room and opened the door for him, locking it after the man had gone.

D’Artagnan looked across at Aramis who had not reacted to the door closing; to the knowledge that their host had gone.

MMMM

‘Aramis?’

Worried, d’Artagnan hurried around the large bed towards his lover. Aramis was staring straight ahead, unfocused.

‘Aramis? He’s gone…’

When Aramis still did not respond d’Artagnan grabbed one of the blankets from the bed and gently lay it across his lover’s shoulders. He sat next to him and took his hands. Aramis continued to stare ahead.

‘Aramis look at me...are you alright?’

D’Artagnan shook his own head, of course his lover was not alright. The silence, the lack of any kind of reaction from Aramis was frightening. Had he somehow been able to maintain his act until the Comte had gone before his mind was flooded with the memories of the rape he had suffered? Was he replaying the attack in his mind?

D’Artagnan knew his lover was not with him in spirit. He was somewhere else, or nowhere else. It was as if his lover had just shut down. He was awake, but he was unresponsive. D’Artagnan gently turned Aramis to face him. His lover remained unfocused, staring through him, not seeing him.

‘We have to leave, now.’

D’Artagnan realised his lover was not going to be able to help them. Aramis was in shock, the memories of something that had happened to him months before brought back by what he had just participated in. 

Quickly gathering Aramis’ clothes d’Artagnan went about dressing his lover. He had undressed the man often enough, at various speeds, sometimes quickly when neither man could wait to get at the other. Sometimes slowly in a teasing manner to draw out the encounter. But dressing Aramis was a different matter. The man allowed it to happen. He did not resist. Merely stared off into the distance. 

After pushing his underclothes and breeches up to Aramis’ knees d’Artagnan pulled the unresponsive man up to stand. Aramis remained where he was put, swaying slightly as d’Artagnan pulled up his clothes and tied and buttoned them. He tucked Aramis’ shirt in then pulled his doublet over his shoulders. After pushing his lover back to sit on the edge of the bed d’Artagnan slipped his boots on his feet. Aramis had still not reacted. 

D’Artagnan stood in front of him for a few seconds. He leaned forward and grabbed Aramis’ shoulders and shook him. There was no response. The only other thing he could think to do was to slap his lover. Although he hated the idea it seemed to d’Artagnan to be the only thing he had not tried. He slapped Aramis, hard across the cheek. His lovers head snapped around with the slap but otherwise there was no reaction.

D’Artagnan sighed. He knew he had no choice but to leave Aramis where he was for a few minutes whilst he readied their horses. He did not think he could deal with Aramis and carry their bags at the same time. He had contemplated leaving their bags and just taking the documents they had come to recover, but if it was found that they had simply run away, it would look suspicious. If they went with their belongings, d’Artagnan hoped that the Comte would just think that Aramis had thought twice about staying with him. The longer the disappearance of the documents went unnoticed the better.

He gathered their saddlebags and after a last look at his silent lover, he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. 

MMMM

The route to the stable was quiet. D’Artagnan checked behind him and around him frequently, the last thing he needed was to be found with their saddlebags heading towards the stables. The Comte was expecting them to stay for another couple of days, at least. 

The large stable was situated to the side of the house, several horses shifted and huffed as he walked passed them. He found their horses stabled together eating fresh hay. Both reacted to his approach. His own nuzzled at him. D’Artagnan stroked his nose for a few seconds before rubbing at the side of Aramis’ mare. The well-trained beasts stood patiently as he saddled them both and slung the saddlebags across their backs. After a final check of the tack, he turned to head back to the house. 

Fabien and Noyer were stood looking at him. Gosse loitered behind Noyer, looking at d’Artagnan apprehensively.

‘What are you up to then?’ asked Noyer.

D’Artagnan quickly looked down, not making eye contact, adopting his subservient character.

‘My master asked me to check on our horses.’

‘And saddle them up?’ said Fabien who had walked forwards a few paces and was looking into the stall. 

‘I was going to exercise them both.’

‘With saddlebags? Are you running away?’

Noyer took a few steps forward and grabbed d’Artagnan who did not resist the man. He allowed Noyer to push him into the wall and hold him there. He knew Noyer would be no match if he wanted to fight him. But for now he would allow the man to think he had the upper hand. 

A bruise across his cheek reminded d’Artagnan that the man probably had a bone to pick with him. Gosse had remained a few yards away watching the unfolding incident.

Fabien was looking through the saddlebags. He stopped and looked across at d’Artagnan.

‘What is this?’ he said, holding up the documents.

‘I don’t know…’ d’Artagnan decided to act ignorant, his mind was whirling as he tried to work out how he was going to get away from the men. 

They had found the stolen documents, he could not explain why he had them. If he continued to maintain his cover he would have to allow the men to punish him for stealing. He needed Aramis, but Aramis was not there. He was on his own.

‘It’s pretty obvious you’ve been stealing from our host...and I suspect your master does not know. You’ve already shown me,’ said Noyer, ‘that you are not as disciplined as you should be…’

Noyer glanced across at Fabien who drew his gun and aimed it at d’Artagnan.

‘Aramis said he did not want us to fuck you…’ said Fabien, an evil grin playing across his lips, ‘your master is not here...We will give you a choice... allow us to punish you for stealing or we will go straight to the Comte.’

The situation was spiralling out of control. D'Artagnan knew he had few options. He could fight the three men, he could probably take out two, but not all three, unless Gosse remained impassive. He could allow the men to ‘punish’ him, but he was worried what that might entail. Or he could try to talk the men out of attacking him.

Fabien was watching him, ‘I see you don’t know what to do...let’s make it easier for you…’

Fabien nodded towards Gosse who stepped forwards and tried to grab d’Artagnan, who pushed the slight young man away with ease. Noyer chuckled and used the distraction to grapple d’Artagnan from behind pulling his arms backwards. The Musketeer tried to knock Noyer with his head but Noyer evaded the move. Gosse had moved up to the two struggling men and helped his master to restrain their captive.

D’Artagnan did not want to cry for help, as there was no help that would come. All he would do is draw attention to what he had done and put himself in even more danger. As he continued to struggle against Noyer and Gosse images of his own rape flashed through his mind, being held down over a table and the man pushing into him, Aramis crouched at his side trying to keep him calm. He wished Aramis was with him now. 

He continued to wriggle and pull at the men, making it difficult for them. Fabien appeared to have grown bored and closed the gap between them. He punched d’Artagnan hard across the face, adding to the bruising he already had where Aramis had hit him earlier. The punch left him stunned for a few seconds which is all the men needed to hit him a few more times and throw him on the floor. Noyer kicked him to the side.

‘That is for hitting me you tart,’ Noyer said before spitting at him.

D’Artagnan lay panting on the floor, disorientated. He was aware of being pushed onto his back, his doublet was undone and his shirt pulled up. Fingers were touching him, he tried to push them away but his hands were batted away. As his vision cleared he saw Fabien knelt next to him a greedy look on his face as he began to undo d’Artagnan’s breeches.

D’Artagnan found he could not move, he was not restrained with anything other than fear. Fear of what might happen next. 

When a gun was pressed into his temple, Fabien paused his assault.

‘Stop that now...or I will stop you permanently.’


	7. Escape

D’Artagnan was as shocked as Fabien to see the gun being pushed into the side of his face. 

‘Get up, slowly…’

Noyer, took a small step forward.

‘If you take another step I will kill you.’

D’Artagnan watched as Fabien was moved, with the help of the gun to stand a few feet away from d’Artagnan.

Aramis glared at the two men. He was pointing one gun at Fabien and another in Noyer’s direction.

Without looking at d’Artagnan he said, ‘can you get up, are you hurt?’

‘No...are you....are you alright?’

Aramis glanced at him very briefly a look of confusion crossing his face, ‘yes, of course I am.’

D’Artagnan could not understand how his lover was acting so calmly. When he had left Aramis in their room the man was catatonic, now he was behaving as if nothing had happened. 

‘I told you, I didn’t want him touched...regardless of what he’s done, you have no right to treat him the way you were about to. He is mine,’ Aramis spoke with venom towards the two men.

A movement behind drew d’Artagnan’s attention. The Comte.

‘Belmont, this man...he...his boy...he stole from you....we were just...going to…’

‘Silence,’ said the Comte, d’Artagnan could see Belmont looked confused, his own gun was wavering as he pointed it vaguely at Aramis. 

‘I found these two assaulting my boy,’ said Aramis not taking his eyes off Fabien. 

D’Artagnan could still not believe Aramis was alright and back into his character. It was as if the last couple of hours had not happened. 

The Comte moved his gun to point decisively at d’Artagnan, ‘on your knees.’

Aramis nodded to d’Artagnan who slowly sank to his knees. Fabien took a couple of steps towards him, drawing his own gun again and pointing it at him. The Comte had stepped closer to Aramis. D’Artagnan realised this was what Aramis wanted. They needed the men closer to take them out. Armed with guns, they were too much of a threat when they were a few feet away, but with guns in close proximity there was more of a chance to knock the weapons aside.

D’Artagnan made eye contact with Aramis who paused for a few seconds then gave the signal.

As one, they began to fight back.

MMMM

None of the men were trained fighters, d’Artagnan managed to push Fabien aside, knocking the gun out of his hand as he did so. Fabien managed to pull the trigger before he let go, but the weapon was far enough from d’Artagnan to not cause him an issue.

He pushed the man sideways into the wall of the stable, knocking the air out of him in the process. Noyer was trying to grab him, but d’Artagnan pulled his head back and butted the disagreeable man hard. The man screamed and clutched at his face. Gosse rushed forward, for a moment d’Artagnan thought he was going to attack as well but the lad put his arms protectively around his master and dragged him out of the way. D’Artagnan did not have time to think about how abhorrent the idea was that this young man thought more of his master, a man who had only a few hours ago beaten him, than his own personal safety and well being.

With Noyer incapacitated d’Artagnan could concentrate on Fabien who had managed to regain his footing and was advancing on him. The beating he had just received was starting to take its toll, but he was still more than a match for Fabien. The man was predictable, d’Artagnan found him easy to beat. A few seconds was all it took and the man was lying unconscious on the floor. Noyer and Gosse were sat huddled a few feet away. D’Artagnan grabbed a parrying dagger from Fabien’s belt. He turned back to Aramis and Belmont.

He had not seen what had happened between the two men but Aramis appeared to have won, although not easily. The Comte was lying flat on his back, either unconscious or dead. Aramis was sprawled on top of him, injured, trying to push himself back up.

D’Artagnan reached around his lover’s waist to help him up, causing Aramis to hiss in pain. D’Artagnan stepped back, letting go, he looked at the palm of his right hand which was wet with blood. 

‘The gunshot,’ said Aramis as he continued to try to stand up, ‘it’s not bad, just caught me across my hip.’

D’Artagnan grabbed his lover under the arms and pulled him up to stand. Aramis screwed his eyes shut as he tried not to pass out. 

‘No, Aramis, of course, it’s not bad,’ said d’Artagnan sarcastically, as he rearranged his lover so that he could hold him up easier.

‘We need to get out, the shot might alert the others.’

D’Artagnan helped Aramis towards the horses. His lover was limping, allowing him to take most of his weight. He was breathing hard. The injury may not have been a serious one, but it had clearly left Aramis in a lot of pain.

‘Can you ride on your own?’

‘No.’

A lot of pain, thought d’Artagnan, Aramis was not usually that honest when it came to injuries. D’Artagnan mounted his horse, then helped Aramis up behind him, his lover had lost his usual graceful poise. After grabbing the reins to Aramis’ horse he urged his own into a walk and they picked their way around the remains of the fight. Noyer and Gosse watched them go, d’Artagnan wondered if he spotted a twinge of jealousy on Gosse’s face as they left. 

Aramis was holding d’Artagnan tightly, leaning into his back, resting his head on his shoulder. Despite knowing his lover was injured and in pain, the closeness felt good. Particularly after Aramis’ breakdown earlier. D’Artagnan could not explain what had happened to his lover, although he would be eternally grateful that Aramis had come back when he did. He shuddered at the thought of what was about to happen to him. If Aramis had been even a few minutes later…

D’Artagnan did not want to dwell on it. They were away from the vile men now. Their lifestyle was so alien to him. He was glad it was finished. Although now he wondered if they would have to address what happened to Aramis. Should he tell the others? Should he talk to Aramis about it? Did Aramis even know he had disappeared within himself?

He felt Aramis tighten his grip slightly. For now, thought d’Artagnan, just getting back to Athos and Porthos and getting their assortment of injuries dealt with was the priority.

MMMM

Not knowing how long they would be was the worst thing about the wait, thought Porthos, as he paced up and down. Athos watched him and sighed.

‘I know,’ said Porthos without looking at him, ‘they could be a while yet, but it don’t make it easier.’

The agreed meeting point was hidden from prying eyes but still afforded them a view of the road. They had set up camp, the night before and begun their vigil, taking it in turns to watch the road throughout the night. Athos had managed to catch a couple of rabbits whilst they waited and was busy skinning and preparing them for a stew. 

‘I still think it was wrong of Treville to use them like that. Just because they have similar inclinations as the Comte, doesn’t mean they are the ones for the job.’

‘I know, but they could have refused to infiltrate. The option of breaking in and searching the property was there,’ Athos gave Porthos a look that stopped him from speaking, ‘I am not happy about it either and I know neither of them were particularly keen.’

It was Porthos’ turn to sigh. He sat down heavily by Athos for a few seconds, then stood up again and began pacing. He watched the road, pausing, as he looked intently into the distance. Someone was coming. Two horses, but only one was being ridden. As the horses got closer he realised one horse had two riders. D’Artagnan, with Aramis sat behind him.

‘They’re coming, something ain’t right though, they look hurt,’ said Porthos as he walked forward to meet them. The road was otherwise empty so there was no danger of their camp being found. 

D’Artagnan managed a smile as he reached Porthos, ‘it’s not as bad as it looks.’

Porthos raised his eyebrows at the younger man.

‘We will be the judge of that,’ said Athos, who had taken the reins to Aramis’ horse and was leading her into the campsite.

Porthos reached up to help Aramis down. His friend was pale, but managed to smile at him.

‘It’s only a graze, it’s just awkward,’ he said as he allowed Porthos to help him through the trees to the fire.

Porthos lowered his friend down to the ground and pushed him over onto his side so that he could assess the damage. His breeches were torn across his right hip, Porthos pushed the fabric aside to see the wound properly. Aramis was correct, but he would still need to clean it and dress it.

D’Artagnan had dismounted and allowed Athos to take his horse away. He crossed to sit beside them. Porthos took in his slightly dishevelled appearance, the younger man would need looking at, but Aramis was his main concern. 

‘I need to clean that,’ said Porthos as he stood and walked across to their gear and grabbed Aramis medical bag. 

He watched as d’Artagnan helped Aramis to lie down on his side and pushed his breeches and underclothes away from the wound. There was a tenderness in the simple action that Porthos found endearing. He wondered what had happened to cause the two men to be injured. 

As he began to clean the wound he could tell his friend was struggling to remain conscious. After a few minutes, Aramis passed out. D’Artagnan stroked Aramis’ hair for a few seconds before looking away.

‘Are you going to tell us what happened? And why you are in such a state of undress?’ asked Athos.

Porthos looked at d’Artagnan who glanced down at himself as if only just realising that his doublet and breeches were undone and his shirt pulled out in places.

D’Artagnan’s breathing quickened a little. Porthos glanced at Athos who looked concerned. As Porthos continued to clean the wound to Aramis’ hip, Athos shifted his position to sit beside d’Artagnan who had hurriedly tidied his clothing.

‘You don’t have to tell us, but you may find it helps…’ said Porthos, as various scenarios of what might have happened to his friends went through his mind. 

‘Were you...attacked?’ asked Athos, unable to hide the slight hint of awkwardness in his voice.


	8. Trying to Remember

‘Were you...attacked?’ asked Athos, unable to hide the slight hint of awkwardness in his voice. 

Athos hated asking the question but the mission had been one that might well have involved one of his friends being forced into a situation they did not wish to be. They had accepted that there may have been some activity between the men at the Comte’s house. But the thought that either of them had been assaulted in a sexual manner was not one Athos wished to contemplate.

D’Artagnan had taken a few seconds to compose himself before he spoke.

‘I found the documents and we were just about to leave when two of the men staying with the Comte caught me. I had to remain in character, they searched the bags and found the papers...they decided I needed to be...punished. When they attacked me I fought back but there were three of them - one of their valets was with them - and they managed to knock me to the ground...they were about to…’

D'Artagnan trailed off, Athos put his arm around the younger man and pulled him in for a brief embrace. He was not usually tactile with the others, he was not like Aramis, he was not a lover of contact, but d’Artagnan needed some reassurance that he was safe again. 

‘...Aramis stopped them. He got there just in time...I didn’t think he was there. But he came back.’

Porthos looked confused, ‘what do you mean he wasn’t there?’

D’Artagnan glanced down at the unconscious Musketeer. He watched Porthos for a few seconds as he dressed the wound to Aramis’ hip. 

‘The Comte, took an interest in Aramis...well all the men did...Aramis used it to our advantage to cause a distraction, so that I could search his office. We were about to leave when the Comte came to our room...he wanted sex. He wanted Aramis to fuck him. So Aramis had to…’

‘Was that what he was doing when you were attacked?’

‘No,’ replied d’Artagnan, ‘that was after. The Comte made me stay and watch them...then the Comte fell asleep and we were stuck there.’

Athos hated pushing his obviously traumatised young friend to relate what had gone on, but he needed to understand what had happened so that he could help them.

‘I fell asleep for a bit, when I woke up. The Comte was having sex with Aramis...but...it was...reminiscent of when he was raped.’

Athos nodded, he did not need d’Artagnan to go into detail, he understood.

‘Afterwards, the Comte left, but Aramis...he just sort of, shut down. He just sat there staring off into the distance. I couldn’t get any reaction from him. I knew we had to leave. Which is why I left him in our room to get the horses ready. I was about to go back and get him when the men attacked me. He must have snapped out of it because he turned up and stopped them. He hasn’t mentioned it though...I’m not even sure he knows what happened.’

Athos thought for a few seconds, ‘the memories dragged back must have caused him to go into some kind of shock. When something very similar happens we cannot help but remember the past. And in this case it was a very traumatic event for him...He must have somehow, managed to delay it until the Comte had gone…’

D’Artagnan nodded, ‘I don’t know how he did it but he stayed in character until we were alone.’

Porthos took a deep breath, ‘but he seems alright now, he’ll be in pain for a few days and is going to struggle to walk, or ride. If we are going to head straight back to Paris, he’s going to have to double up with one of us.’

Athos nodded, ‘let’s get you seen to whilst we wait for him to wake up. We can eat and then think about leaving for Paris.

Athos could tell d’Artagnan was still haunted by what had happened to Aramis, he wanted to keep the younger man occupied for a while. 

MMMM

Porthos sat watching Athos and d’Artagnan talking quietly across the campfire. They had enjoyed their meal and settled down to wait. Aramis had stirred a couple of times so they did not think it would be long before he fully regained consciousness. They would wait long enough for him to eat and then begin their journey back to Paris. The need to get the stolen documents into the right hands was, unfortunately, more important than either Aramis or d’Artagnan’s comfort. 

Athos had contemplated leaving Porthos with the two injured men but had decided against it. Aramis was definitely going to need help to travel and d’Artagnan was still a little vacant at times. The trauma of almost being raped again playing heavy on him, despite his attempts to hide it from them. 

‘Is there any food left?’ asked Aramis.

‘How long have you been awake for?’

‘Couple of minutes, you were miles away,’ replied Aramis as he tried to sit up but winced as his wound was pulled by the action.

Porthos hooked his arm behind his friend’s shoulders and helped him to sit, although he ended up leaning Aramis against his chest. The marksman did not complain. Porthos handed him a bowl of food and watched him eat for a few minutes.

When Aramis had finished he managed to shift himself to sit on his own, although it was obvious he was uncomfortable.

‘What happened to you?’ he asked, looking at d’Artagnan with concern.

Porthos said, ‘don’t you remember?’

‘No...I don’t actually remember being injured.’

D’Artagnan approached Aramis and crouched down in front of him.

‘What’s the last thing you do remember?’

‘Us riding up to the Comte’s house...what happened?’

D’Artagnan looked at Porthos, it was obvious he did not know how to respond.

‘You got the information,’ said Athos, who had crossed the campsite to join them, ‘you were both caught escaping but managed to get away. You were hit by a stray gunshot. It is not serious, painful, I am sure, but you will be fine.’

Aramis looked a little confused, ‘what aren’t you telling me. I can tell by the look on d’Artagnan’s face that you’ve not told me everything.’

‘There is nothing more to tell,’ said Athos decisively, ‘we need to leave for Paris as soon as possible. You can ride with Porthos to start with.’ 

Porthos saw Athos give him a look, Porthos nodded. Athos needed to talk to d’Artagnan who was finding it impossible to hide his worry. 

MMMM

After they had helped Aramis up behind Porthos, Athos and d’Artagnan mounted up and took the lead. Porthos allowed the two men to gain a little ground so that they could talk without Aramis hearing.

‘Should we tell him what happened?’ asked d’Artagnan.

‘I was going to ask you the same question. You were with him,’ replied Athos glancing back at Porthos and Aramis.

‘He knows we’re not telling him everything and I can’t keep it from him, but could I leave out some details...about his breakdown?’

‘I think, d’Artagnan, you are the only one who can decide that. You know him better than us in that respect. You two have been through a lot in the last few months. He may remember on his own. But you will have to tell him some of what happened or he will know you are keeping things from him.’

D’Artagnan nodded. Athos had seen men who had been traumatised in battle, block out the offending incidents. Some never remembered, while others were left confused with small segments of the memories coming back to them. He did not know if there was a best solution to the issue. But he did know that d’Artagnan would be the only one of them who could deal with it. He had been with Aramis when he had his blackout. And he understood better than any of them what he had been through.

Athos did not envy d’Artagnan.

MMMM

Athos had made the decision that Aramis and d’Artagnan did not need to return to the garrison to report in. After helping Aramis up the stairs to his rooms, Athos and Porthos had left them. 

Aramis watched his lover lock the door and cross the room to sit in the chair opposite him. He still did not know what it was they were not telling him. He had not asked again on the journey back to Paris. D’Artagnan had been quiet. It was almost as though his lover was rehearsing in his mind what he had to say.

‘You are going to tell me what happened, aren’t you?’

D’Artagnan sighed as he sat down, ‘yes...it’s just difficult, I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘You won’t.’

‘I’m not sure, it’s not...pleasant.’

Aramis regarded d’Artagnan for a few moments, ‘why don’t you start at the beginning? I remember us meeting Fabien in the tavern, and then us going to the house, but nothing after that...I suspect I did some things I’m not proud off...but that I did them to keep our cover.’

D’Artagnan nodded. Aramis waited. It took the young man a few seconds to order his thoughts. But his lover did as he was asked, he described all the events that he could. There were parts of their time with the Comte that d’Artagnan could not describe as the two of them were not together. Aramis wondered if he would ever remember what happened with the other men after d’Artagnan and the other valet’s had been dismissed. He decided he probably did not want to remember.

‘We were about to leave when the Comte arrived,’ continued d’Artagnan, ‘we could not think of a way to get rid of him, so you...you had to sleep with him.’

Aramis looked away, ‘I suppose there was a good chance that would happen.’

‘He made me stay in the room.’

Aramis looked back at d’Artagnan, ‘is that what you didn’t want to tell me?’

When d’Artagnan shook his head Aramis was surprised, he could not think of anything worse than his lover being forced to watch him being fucked by another man.

‘The Comte wanted you to fuck him,’ said d’Artagnan, ‘he made you do it roughly, he barely let you prepare him...but he seemed to enjoy it.’

Aramis felt his face redden at the thought. It was bad enough when he thought d’Artagnan had been there whilst the Comte fucked him, but for him to be fucking another man seemed worse somehow.

‘Afterwards the Comte fell asleep, we couldn’t get away...I’m sorry but I fell asleep for a bit. So I don’t know how it came about but when I woke up...the Comte was...the Comte was fucking you.’

D’Artagnan paused looking at Aramis. This was the thing, thought Aramis, this was what they did not know if they should tell him or not. 

An image surfaced in Aramis’ mind. An image of him standing, naked, in a well-appointed bedroom. Waiting to be told what to do. Ready to do whatever he was told. Willing to be fucked by a stranger for fear of harm coming to d’Artagnan. But the image was not recent. The image was months old. He was remembering the rape he endured. 

‘Aramis?’

The man had prepared him roughly, then fucked him from behind. He remembered the sex being painful. He remembered having to be quiet or the man would have ordered d’Artagnan to be hurt. 

‘Aramis?’

He had been beaten by the man afterwards. The man had laughed at him. 

‘Aramis...look at me...please don’t do this again.’

Again? Do what again?

Aramis blinked a couple of times and focused his eyes. D’Artagnan was knelt in front of him holding his hands. A look of great concern on his face. 

‘The Comte, when he was fucking me...it was like when I was raped. It brought back all the memories of that, didn’t it.’

D’Artagnan reached up to Aramis’ face and gently rubbed his thumb under his eye wiping away a tear. Aramis had not realised he was crying. 

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t start apologising for stuff that isn’t your fault again.’

Despite the concern on d’Artagnan’s face, Aramis chuckled, ‘sorry,’ he said again.

D’Artagnan rolled his eyes.

‘Did I jeopardise our cover? Is it my fault you were beaten up?’

‘No,’ said d’Artagnan firmly, ‘you saved me. You stopped Fabien and Noyer from...from raping me.’

D’Artagnan looked away, he sat back on his heels. Aramis pushed himself off the chair and sat on the floor by his lover. It was uncomfortable but he could see d’Artagnan’s need was greater at that moment. He pulled his lover forward and held him. D’Artagnan wrapped his arms around Aramis. They remained that way for a few minutes. Both men working through their own memories, comforted by the closeness of the other. 

‘Much as I would like to stay like this forever, I’m really in quite a lot of pain,’ said Aramis through clenched teeth, ‘do you think you could help me back to the chair?’

D’Artagnan broke off their embrace and looked at him, his eyes were wet, but he no longer looked quite so haunted. His lover helped him back to his chair before pulling his own closer. 

‘After the Comte had finished...you sort of shut down. It was like you retreated into yourself. I could not get any response from you...I thought you had done the same thing just now. Aramis it was frightening. You just sat there. I had to leave you to get the horses ready. That’s when Fabien and Noyer found me and...attacked me,’ d’Artagnan paused, he took a couple of breaths, ‘but then you were there, you must have come back to your senses and come to find me, it was like nothing had happened...you saved me.’

Even after d’Artagnan related the whole incident to him he could not remember it. There was no spark of recognition. He wondered if he would ever remember their visit to the Comte and his men. He decided he did not want to. Although it worried him that he had not been able to prevent d’Artagnan being attacked. He may have stopped the attack becoming more serious but he felt responsible for the injuries the young man had received. Aramis also felt guilty for worrying his lover, he could not explain what had happened to him. He hoped it would not happen again.

‘Thank you for telling me what happened,’ he said after a few minutes, ‘I can understand you not wanting to tell me everything...I’m sorry I reacted the way I did, then and just now.’

‘Don’t be sorry, Aramis, just know that I’m here if you ever want to talk about it. I know you still have occasional nightmares about it...I do as well. Just please don’t keep it to yourself.’

Aramis smiled, he stroked his lover’s cheek, ‘I won’t and neither should you...this would be an appropriate moment for me to lean forward and kiss you...but my hip hurts too much...so you will have to come to me…’

D’Artagnan smiled, the smile reaching his eyes as he leaned in to oblige his lover.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely reviews.
> 
> I think that Fabien and Noyer might not be finished with our Musketeers. I'm not sure what they are planning on doing yet. I'll let you know when I've found out.


End file.
